jake and bells oneshot
by Carilex-XV
Summary: its a BXJ


Author's Note: I do not, repeat, do not own twilight. I wish I did, or at least Jacob. Im a major Jacob fan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Later Charlie, I'm going to go see Jake down at LaPush." I called to my dad.

I drove for about thirty minutes before I got to his house. I knocked on the door and Jacob said it was unlocked and to come in.

I found Jacob sitting at the table, Billy had gone somewhere and wouldn't be back for a couple days.

"Jake?" I asked.

He looked up at me from where he was.

"Bella. . ."he smiled.

It has been three months since Edward left me. Jake has been a big help. I love him, more than I'd ever loved Edward.

He came and wrapped me in a hug. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

As soon as he asked, it started to rain.

"Watch a movie?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled. "What do you want to watch?"

"Well. . .Jake, I was hoping that we could watch something. . .graphic, if you don't mind." I blushed.

"Umm. . . Sure. I don't mind at all." he smiled and sat down/laid down on the couch.

I put in the DVD and walked over to him.

"Sit down. Its okay, I won't bite you." he smiled.

His chest was like always, toned, sexy, and shirtless.

The movie came on as soon as we got settled. I had never thought about watching porn with my best friend.

His hand moved down to my skirt as soon as he covered us with a blanket. The movie was getting smutty, what did you expect its porn. I felt his dick harden against my back.

His hand moved to the underside of my skirt.

"No panties?" Jake asked. I shook my head as he smiled at me.

His hand moved to my folds. I smiled at him and nodded saying that it was okay.

"I've never done this, so you have to tell me if I hurt you." he noted. I nodded again.

His hand spread my lips open. I kissed him softly. His other hand was massaging my boobs.

His hand started to play with my clit. I was wet, really really wet. I had been thinking about it being me and Jake through the movie.

He flipped me so that I was on the bottom and his mouth traveled downward. He discarded my clothes as well as his. I stared in amazement at his size. His mouth went to work, he was sucking my clit, I was melting in his arms. He slid two fingers into me at once, still sucking me clean. I didn't think it was fair, he got to taste me, and yet, I got nothing. I moved away so I could have my taste of him. I slid his entire dick into my mouth, I was thankful not to have gag reflexes. He almost came, so I did it again this time gently grazing my teeth over him, and he did come. All in my mouth, I swallowed every last drop.

He picked me up and carried me into his bedroom. He literally threw me onto his bed and jumped on me.

His dick was placed at my entrance and I nodded again. I wanted this. FUCK!!! I needed this and so did he.

He rammed his dick into me. I felt my barrier break, it didn't hurt, at all, I was occupied with other things. He was ramming into me violently, and I was matching his thrusts like we were hated enemies. I was okay with this, mostly because I loved the pain I felt from this. It was hot, and sexy, and oh my fucking god. . . It got bigger.

We changed positions. I was riding him now. My boobs bouncing up and down, then he flipped me so that we were back to square one, he was in control again. He took both my legs and placed them on his shoulders. Better fucking access.

"JACOB FUCKING BLACK!!!! FUCK ME SO GOOD!!!! IM GOING TO COME!!!" I yelled.

"BELLA!!! YOU'RE SO DAMN TIGHT!!! OH GOD, I WANT TO COME INSIDE OF YOU!!" He yelled after me.

We fucked for about ten more minutes before I came, and I could feel my walls clench is dick, making him come too. We laid there on his bed, completely spent. He started licking my nipples and neck and touching me again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- tee-hee. If I get enough reviews it mite not be a one-shot anymore. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
